My Heart
by lovelylies
Summary: Kagome falls in love with Inuyasha, but this affection is onesided. Betrayed by him, she runs away. She ends up meeting a certain youkai named Hiei. IYxYYH kagomexhiei slight harem..
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart**

_**This is my first story, so don't expect much. **__**I don't really know where I'm going with this. But I plan on updating frequently. **__**But I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd comment on it. Thank you and enjoy. **_

Kagome stared at her reflection. She memorized it's every detail, and made note of her every flaw. She closed her eyes tightly and repeated to herself, 'Why can't I be better? Why can't I be better?' She hoped with all her might that when she opened her eyes, her appearance would have changed. She slowly opened them. Her heart raced with anticipation. Her eyes bore into the mirror, not being able to perceive what she saw. Her heart broke. She knew that wishing such childish thoughts were nothing but immature dreams that would never come true. She had to face reality; she'd never be good enough for him.

She sighed quietly, and walked away. She found herself in her bedroom, back in her own era. Inuyasha had given her a couple days to rest and run errands. This came with a long fight of course. She argued for what seemed like hours. The quarrel ended with Kagome being called a 'selfish bitch' and tears. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome once again went home crying.

She tried to shake away the memories and focused on preparing for her departure. Her previous outfit was far from reparable. Money was being wasted from all the torn uniforms Kagome came home with. So she opted for a simple white yukuta. Her mother had bought it for her; she claimed that she'd be stunning in it. Kagome had her doubts.

She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She shrugged of the butterflies in her stomach and continued packing. Medical supplies, spare clothes, candy for Shippo and shampoo. Once satisfied with everything, Kagome made her way down the hall towards the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen carrying the large yellow backpack, she heaved it over she shoulders. Her mom gave her a sweet smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe, okay?" her mother told her.

"Hai; of course."

She walked towards the door, slid it open and stepped outside. It was a beautiful day. The wind blew her hair across her face, and Kagome smiled. She quickened her pace and arrived to the well. She looked behind her, saying one more silent good-bye, and jumped into the well. The same blue light surrounded her, she welcomed its warmth.

She arrived in the past within seconds. She slowly climbed out of the well. Once out, she readjusted herself. Smoothing out her kimono, and running her hands through her long black hair. She didn't make it too far without Inuyasha smelling her. He bound through the thick forest and gave Kagome a smug look.

"Took you long enough!" He scoffed. "I was only gone for a day." She replied quietly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh, whatever. Just get your shit together, we have places to be." He turned away and started walking back to camp. Kagome looked towards the ground. 'I should have known this would happen.' She ignored the pain in her heart, and followed Inuyasha back.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo ran as fast as he could and jumped into the embrace of Kagome's arms. "Ohayo Shippo-chan. How are you?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Great! I missed you so much! It's so boring here without you!" Shippo exclaimed. "Haha, well I'm here now." She smiled cutely and gave him a quick hug.

"Hai, hai. Ohayo Kagome-san. We're glad your back as well." Said Miroku. Sango came not too far behind waving. Kagome smiled and waved back. "Konichiwa!" Kagome said.

Sango walked up to Kagome and whispered into her ear, "Inuyasha has been such a grouch lately. I think it's because you were gone." She added a wink which made Kagome blush. "Ano..he doesn't like me that way. He hates me.." Kagome said back into her friend's ear. Sango playfully slapped Kagome's shoulder, "Don't be silly, you're just shy." "I suppose." Kagome glanced over to Inyasha. He seemed to be distracted at the moment. He sat under a tree, staring off into the distance. 'What are you thinking about?' She shook her head, and walked away.

The sun started to go down. The group decided to stay just for the night, and continue their journey first thing in the morning. "Hey Sango, would you like to go to the hot springs with me?" Kagome asked. "Gomen, I'm not really in the mood. But go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll keep an eye on the pervert for you!" Sango laughed at herself and shooed Kagome off to the springs.

Kagome quietly walked down the barely lit path. Her mind wandered back to a certain hanyou. Suddenly, in the distance, Kagome heard a twig snap. Her head whipped around towards the direction it came from. Nothing. She bit her lip and decided to investigate. She slowly moved through the lush foliage towards an opening. She stopped before she was insight. There in the field was none other than Inuyasha. He stood in the clearing holding Kikyou.

Tears instantly formed in Kagome's light blue eyes. Her breath hitched and suddenly she felt nauseous. 'Why Inuyasha? Why?' She asked herself. She continued watching the two lovers embrace one another. Kagome's stomach churned, she couldn't contain herself any longer. She called out loudly to Inuyasha, "How could you?!". The two stopped and turned around. Pure shock was found on Inuyasha's face, and same wasn't to be said about Kikyou's. Her face held such evil, she held a disgusting look of triumph.

"Kagome! I.." Inuyasha stuttered. "Nani!? I can't believe this. I've had enough, goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome turned and ran blindly away from the scene. Ignoring her senses she ran in a random direction, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. Her broked heart pounded loudly in her chest. Her breath was heavy and her new kimono was torn. She shut her eyes tightly to push the tears away. In the height of her emotions she didn't notice what she was running towards. Her small frame hit something hard. She let herself fall onto the hard ground. She excepted the pain, and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes traced the dark figure that was standing before her. Black boots, baggy pants, a tight fit shirt and hair that defiantly stuck up. 'Youkai..' Kagome thought in fear. She swallowed hard and pulled herself up.

"Gomen..gomen nasai." She stuttered. The demon man stared down at her coldly. He toar deep into her eyes, trying to read her emotions. He focused on her whole face, and he breathed in quick She was gorgeous. The human's long hair frammed her heart shapped face. Her striking blue eyes seemed to reach out and touch him. Her eyelashes seemed as long as grass, her cheekbones were high and well defined. He had to admit that she was the most beautiful human he'd had ever seen. But that was it, she was..human. He turned his nose up in degust. 'How could you ever think such degrading thoughts towards a ningen?' He thought to himself. He tried to make to hid the new found emotions, but he couldn't. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up, and hold her. His pride would never allow it.

"Onna.." He bit out harshly. Her eyes widdened and she jumped a little. "What buisness do you have here? How dare you carlessly run into me. A lowly human as yourself should be aware of her place." Her eyes met with his. She looked so..broken. "Gomen. I..didn't mean to run into you. I was very upset, and I wasn't thinking clearly. And for that, I'am truly sorry." She said quietly. Her voice was like an angel's. So innocent and pure. Hiei bit his lip. His inner youkai yearned for her. He seemed to be having an enternal battle with himself. He stayed silent. Kagome looked up to the youkai. She cocked her head to the side, "Are you alright?" Hiei snapped back to reality and looked at the human woman before him. 'Beautiful...' was all he could think of. "Hai." He replied. She smiled kindly up towards him. She got up from the ground and looked up at the youkai's face. She came to his chin.

"Good. My name is Kagome by the way." She smiled at him and extended her hand. He hesitated but reluctantly took her hand into his. Her soft hands fit with his like a glove. "I'm..Hiei.."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart**

_**I was really surprised to see all the positive feedback on my first chapter. Thanks so much. And as thanks, I'm updating. It hasn't even been a day since I first published it. Hurray. I'm still not quite sure what the pairings are going to be. There is a request for Kagome and Hiei. We'll see what happens. Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **_

_****_

The two stared at each other in an awkward silence. Kagome shifted her weight from side to side. She blushed at Hiei's intense gaze. She finally built up the courage to say something, "Hiei..I have nowhere to go, and I was just wondering if I could accompany you…" She trailed off. Hiei looked slightly taken back at the young woman's boldness. He regained his composure and decided quickly. "Hn..fine." Kagome smiled brilliantly and squealed. "Arigato Hiei-san."

The two walked deeper into the forest together. Hiei in front and Kagome trailing close behind. Kagome shivered, it was dark and wind was chilling her to the bone. Hiei stopped and turned to her. He snorted slightly and handed her his coat. She stared at it for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. She hesitantly took Hiei's coat. "Thank you!" She said gratefully. He nodded in response and continued walking. (AN: AHH KAWAII nn) She put on the demon's dark coat and cherished the warmth; she jogged up to her same spot, and enjoyed the silence of the night.

After about an hour of walking, Hiei decided to give Kagome a break. 'She is **only** human.' He thought to himself. "Rest." Kagome looked to him and nodded her tired head enthusiastically. Her muscles were quite sore from the evening's previous events. She slowly lowered herself under a large tree. Using its strong bark for support, she laid her head down and her eyes fluttered closed. She sighed contently and drifted off to sleep. Hiei looked down at her calm face. The moonlight illuminated her features making him blush slightly. He looked away quickly. He decided to join her in sleep, he chose a spot near her and sat down. He stole one last glance at Kagome, and closed his fiery eyes.

Hiei's Dream:

_Kagome twirled in freshly bloomed flowers. She giggled in delight and ran towards Hiei. She jumped into his open arms and buried her face into the crook of __Hiei's__ neck. "Hiei, I__..love__ you." She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hiei placed his hand gently on her chin, tilting her __face__ up towards his. Their faces melted together, and they shared a kiss._

Hiei sat up quickly, and held a confused look on his face. 'What?' Kagome moved in her sleep causing her face to turn towards Hiei. He hated the fact that she was so damn beautiful. He couldn't fall back to sleep, his heart pounded to hard inside his chest. It was almost sunrise; he could see the sun peaking over the height of the forest's branches. He sat in silence, taking in the morning breeze, listening to the quiet sound of Kagome's inhales and exhales.

Hours past, and he didn't mind it at all. 'This feeling, makes nothing else seem important..' He clenched his fist in frustration, he just didn't understand it. Kagome's small frame moved, her eyes peeking open. She took a large breath in, smelling the start of the new day. She stretched silently and looked over to Hiei, who was watching her intently.

"Good morning Hiei-san. I hope you slept well." She smiled. Hiei felt his heart squeeze at the amazing sight of her smile.

"Hai." He said in return. She got up and played with the ground, scuffing the tip of her shoe on the grass. She scrunched her nose and thought of what to say. "Hiei-san, what are we going to do?" He honestly didn't know either, all he knew that was he wanted to be around her. "I'm not sure. Let's keep moving." Kagome nodded and smiled. Before she could say anything, she heard people approaching.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called. Kagome's eyes widened at the realization of who it was. 'Inuyasha..' She thought in shock. Her lips trembled in tear. She backed away and bumped into Hiei's strong chest. Hiei looked down at her confused, and when the hanyou arrived in front of them, he snarled. Hiei pulled Kagome closer. She gasped from surprise, but found the affection very comforting. She hid her face in his chest, and whimpered.

"How dare you touch her like that! Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha screamed. He pulled out his long sword and prepared himself in a sloppy fighting stance. Hiei smirked at the pathetic half demon's confidence. 'I'll never let a filthy hanyou such as him have Kagome.' With that thought he subconsciously gave Kagome a slight reassuring squeeze. She smiled into his shirt.

"Hiei-san, please, I do not wish to see him. Please.." Tears formed in her eyes. Seeing this, Hiei's inner youkai flared. "Hanyou, never show your face again. Or I will kill you." Hiei's words caused Inuyasha to growl loudly. "Like hell I will!" Inuyasha charged forward, raising his sword preparing to take the dark demon's life. Hiei jumped back easily, dodging the attack. He placed Kagome, and told her to "Stay clear." "Hai. Be careful Hiei." She said to him, and ran behind a tree. Hiei faced Inuyasha, disgust evident on his face.

Hiei launched himself at Inuyasha, disappearing skillfully, and reappearing behind the half demon's form. He took out his sword, and gave a powerful slash to Inuyasha's back. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Hiei, jumped back to his origional spot, and laughed at the defeated half demon. "Pathetic." Hiei said. He put away his sword, and turned his back. Inuyasha struggled to get up, his amber eyes turning a burning red color. His claws grew longer, and purple stripes took it's position on his cheek. He snarled in anger and bounded towards Hiei's retreating form. Hiei sensed the aproaching hanyou and turned around quickly. He dodged the attack but barely. He underestimated the hanyou's abilities. Kagome watched fearfuly from the distance. Her heart raced, tears still streaming down her face. Not wanting to see the outcome, she fled from the scene. 'I don't want either of them to die!'

Hiei watched Kagome run away, he narrowed his eye's at Inuyasha, and forced the fight towards Kagome's direction. The two's swords clashed, and they fought on. Inuyasha unexpectadly through a fast punch at Hiei's face. Hiei unable to avoid the blow, as thrown back into a tree from the impact. Inuyasha smiled evilly, and ran after Kagome. He was gaining on her fast, using his demon speed, he would easily catch her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's head twirled around, her eyes fiilled with panic. "Hiei!" She called out desperatly. She pressed on, forcing her long legs to run faster. The exit of the forest was coming, the well was nearly in sight. Kagome aimed towards the old well. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled. Razor sharp blades headed towards Kagome's form. She screamed, and jumped to the side, falling down to the ground. She held her head between her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. She lay down shaking, she had nothing to defend herself with. She waited for her death to come, but it never came. She slowly raised her head. Hiei had rejoined the scene, but at a huge sacrifice. Kagome's heart shattered when she realized that Inuyasha had his fist through Hiei's stomach. Blood gushed down the wound. Kagome broke out in tears. "Hiei! Hiei! I'm sorry!" She scrambled to get up, she took one last look at the gorey scene and continued running towards the well. Inuyasha enjoyed his victory. He ripped his hand out of Hiei's gut, and drank the blood that covered his hand.

He snapped towards Kagome, and ran after her. "You can't escape me Kagome!" He yelled towards her. Kagome ran faster, seeing the well, she desperatly jumped into it. Right before Inuyasha's attack could reach her, she vanished. The well took the full force in Kagome's absences, the well was destroyed. Kagome found herself on the floor of the well. Her hands shook and she whiped the tears from her eyes. "Hiei..please forgive me."

**_don't worry! it will get better soon. and i think it's going to be a hiei and kagome paring. ;P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heart**

_**So this is going to be a double update. I just put up chapter two, and this is chapter three. Thanks for the feedback, enjoy!**_

Kagome took a few deep breathes, and regained her composure. She started climbing out of the well, she hoisted her soar body out and sat on the brim. She waited for a few seconds to regain her strength and she walked slowly out the door. She entered her house, sliding the door closed behind her. "Hello?" Kagome called and wait for a responce. No one answered. Scanning the kitchen, her eyes fell apon a note on the kitchen table. She aproached the note and read it out loud.

_'Just in case you came home, I wanted you to know that I'm out for the day to run some erands. I'll be back later. __love, mom. '_

She smiled at how thoughtful her mother was. She folded the note and put it back down on the table. She decided to take a nice hot shower. Kagome walked down the abandoned hallway, and turned into the bathroom. She stripped off her torn clothes, and stared at the coat Hiei had lent her. Tears dropped onto the dirty fabric, Kagome dropped it to the floor, ignoring her broken heart.She stepped into the shower. She let the hot water burn her skin and sooth her muscles. She washed her hair and let it rinse out on it's own. Her face held no emotion, her once vibrant eyes were void. Once done, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to her bedroom and dressed herself in a simple white sundress. Her hair fell to her to her back, curling from the dampness.

She ran a brush through her long locks, and stared into the mirror like she always used to. She finished brushing her hair, and looked away from the mirror in disgust. The clock on her desk read '11:00', she bit her lip and wrote down a quick note for her mother explaing that she left for a walk. She needed fresh air, she needed time to think. She exited the house and solemly walked down the shrine stairs. The sun dried her hair, and the wind twirled her locks behind her. She headed downtown. She walked down the busy streets, not paying any bother to the people inhabiting it. Unknown to her, a pair of emerald eyes watched her from across the street.

'Strange..I sense strong spiritual energy radiating from the girl. I should follow her.' Thought the onlooker. He crossed the street casually, and followed behind the young woman from a few feet away.

Kagome felt as if she was being watched, she looked around nervously. She slowly turned around to see a guy around her age staring at her. Her eye's widened, 'Demon?'. She gasped at the realization. "What..what do you want? I don't have the jewel anymore!" She exclaimed loudly while backing away. Kurama stared at the girl, thinking how much she intrigued him. She was stunning, he yearned to know more about her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. You seemed..different..and I wanted to know who you were." Kurama smiled slightly. The girl seemed to relax a little, she smiled back nervously and said, "I see..sorry to assume things. Your..a demon ne?" Kurama gasped in shock but regained his compsure, "How may I ask does a human girl know that?" Kagome laughed a little and said, "I have my ways. My names Kagome Hiragashi, pleased to meet you." She bowed towards the good looking man. "I see Kagome. My name is Suichi, but you can call me Kurama. The pleasure is really all mine." He took her hand, and kissed it gently. Kagome blushed a pretty shade of pink and removed her hand from Kurama's grasp. Kurama smiled at her bashfulness.

The two started walking with one another down the road, engaging in small talk. "Are there more demon's in this time Kurama?" Kagome innocently asked while twidling her fingers. "Hai. Many. You said you know of demons, and you said you can sense them. How could you not know that there were more here. And..what do you mean by this time." Kurama added. Kagome looked at Kurama's face, deciding on wether or not she should tell him. She sighed, "I used to travel..from now, to five hundred years in the past. At that time, there were many demons. But never before have I sensed them in my time. You are the first. Honestly, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I barely know you, but I feel as though I can trust you. I hope I'am right."

Kurama smiled at her, "Interesting. I myself was not aware of a human with that ability. I work for..a employer who deals with the Spirit World, Human World and the Demon World. Needless to say, I know a lot about this area. My boss would be more than happy to meet someone like you."

"Your boss?" Kagome asked intently.

"Hai. He controls the order of all the worlds."

Kagome looked unsure, but nodded her head. "Okay..when?" Kurama couldn't believe she agreed, "Now."

Kurama walked to an abandoned area of a park, and created the portal necessary to transport them to see Koenma. Kagome looked at the portal, "Will it be okay to go?" She asked childishly. Kurama chuckled and took hold of her hand, he pulled her close to him. She blushed at the close contact, and the two walked into the glowing portal. They arrived at Koenma's office instantly. The toddler looked up from this paper work and started at Kurama and his guest intently. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Kurama, what are you doing here? And who is this girl?" Kurama stepped forwards and bowed quickly to his boss. "This is Kagome, I met her earliar today..she knows about demons, and claims she is a Miko." Koenma's eyes widdened. "How could I have sensed her? This is upsurd, I sense her now, but why havn't I sensed her before?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I was not aware that demon's inhabited this time. I time..I used to time travel 500 years in the past. There I traveled with a half demon named Inuyasha and we searched for a Shikon No Tama."

"The Shikon No Tama?!" I thought it was just a myth!" Koenma and Kurama were both shocked. She touched the jewel that was hanging from her neck. "Iie. It's very real. I'am it's keeper. My way of travel was destroyed..and I caused a death of my dear friend." Kagome looked down, ashamed of crying infront of the two. Kurama walked towards Kagome, and embraced her in a comferting hug. "It's not your fault." He said simply. Kagome cried into his shoulder, and muttered a quick, 'Thank you.' Koenma looked at the two and signed. 'I need to call the other detectives. I'm sure this girl is going to be in need of some kind of protection.' He picked up the phone and dialed in the other remaining spirit detectives. Kagome looked at him curiously. Kurama noticing her questioning look explained, "There are other like me who work for Koenma. I suppose he's calling them in to assign us a new mission. I'am certain the new mission is you." Kagome nodded her head and gave Kurama one more quick hug and stepped back a few steps.

"Yusuke! You need to get down here right now, I have a new mission for you." Koenma stated into the phone. Yelling was heard from the other end. Koenma flushed from anger. "I mean it Yusuke, right now! Contact the others, I expect you down here to ten minutes. Good-bye." With that, Koenma hungup the phone. He 'hmphed' loudly. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Koenma looked a Kagome confused. "What may I ask is so funny?" Kagome walked up to the young prince, "You of course. Your so kawaii." She said with a big smile and petted him like a dog. Koenma fummed, and stuck out his tounge, Kurama chuckled.

(AN: pretty lame i know, but the story has been pretty depressing.)

A large bang was heard to the left of them. Everyone turned their direction to the loud interuption. I teenaged boy kicked his way through the door. He was dressed in a green school uniform, his viens were popping out of his forhead from his anger. Kagome looked at the destraught teen with interest, 'He must be one of the other spirit detective. sugoi..his power is amazing.'

"Yusuke! Calm down, and where are the others?" Koenma shouted. Yusuke gave the young prince a cold stare, Koenma shrunk at the cripling gaze. "Calm down, they'll be here in a couple seconds." Yusuke said with a smug look on his face. He crossed his arms in defiance, and looked the other direction. He quickly noticed the new girl that was quietly playing with the pleats in her dress. "Yo. Who are you?" Yusuke asked. Kagome looked towards Yusuke, and smiled slightly, "Kagome.." He nodded his head and look towards Koenma questioningly. "She's your new mission, I'll wait untill the other's arrive to explain the situation." Koenma folded this hands in his lap and wait patiently. They all waited in silence, finally, the door's opened. In walked the remaning two spirit detectives. Kagome's eye's widdened when she saw no other than Hiei standing before her. Hiei looked just about as shocked as she did. "Hiei...?!" Kagome squealed and ran towards the darkly clothed demon. She squeezed him tightly, and put her face in his chest. She inhaled his scent, remembering the short time they had shared together. He slowly returned the embrace and said, "I thought you were dead." Kagome looked up, and said, "Iie. I traveled back to my own time." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

Koenma cleared his throat, sucessfully gaining everyone's attention. "Now if you will all stop talking, I will explain everything." He paused and continued, "Kagome is a time traveling Miko from this time period. She remained undetected from us, untill today when Kurama ran into her on the streets of Tokyo. He convinced her to acompany him to Spirit World, so I could better understand the situation. It turns out, Kagome is the keeper of the rare 'Shikon no tama', I'm sure she's going to be in need to protection. I take it..you two know eachother?" Koenma ended pointing at Hiei and Kagome.

"Hai. I met right before I came back to my era. He helped me..and I'm sure if Inuyasha hadn't of interfered, we would have become great friends. I'm sorry Hiei, it's all my fault." She looked up at Hiei sadly. "Don't apologize onna." He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in and the two embraced eachother. Kagome's eye's softened at his gentleness. Kurama looked at his friend and couldn't help but feel jelousy. He swallowed the feelings and said, "So it seems Kagome and Hiei have a deep conection with one another. It makes sense that for us to protect her."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heart**

Koenma nodded his head and added, "This means Kagome, in order for my detectives to do an effective job, you'll need to transfer schools." Everyone's head's turned to Kagome's direction, studying her reaction. Kagome calmly said, "That's fine. I've missed so much school, I'd probably loose all credit." She ended with a bright smile on her face. "Very well, don't worry about working everything out. I'll set everything up for you." Koenma shuffled through some papers, and scribbled some words down.

He looked up and said, "So everythings settled, Kagome will be attending your high school from now on. I want you to keep on eye on her, every minute of the day. I'll pull some strings to make sure Kagome ends up in all your classes. That will be all." Koenma desmissed them, and continued with his paper work. Kagome followed the Spirit Detectives out of Koenma's office, excited through the same portal they came, and found themselves in the old abandoned park. Kagome smiled the young men and said, "Thank you." Kuwabara took the oppertunity to make his introduction, since he didn't get one in the meeting. He ran up to Kagome, hearts in his sparkling eyes. He grabbed her small hand, and smothered it with kisses. Kagome looked at the strange display of affection confused. "Please to meet you Kagome, I'am the great Kuwabara!"

Kagome giggled loudly, and pried her hand away from the red head's tight grasp. She rubbed the back of her head, and laughed nervously, not sure of what to say. The other's watched in anger, as once again, Kuwabara made a complete fool of himself. "Nice to meet you, I feel very..um..safe around you." Kagome inched away. Yusuke came up from behind Kuwabara, and punched him square on his head. "Baka! Your scaring her." The two proceded on wrestling on the ground. In the middle of the madness Kagome and Hiei's eye's met. Hiei was lost in the depth of her intense blue gaze. How he had missed them. Kurama noticed the two's silent interaction and sighed solemly. 'It looks as if Kagome is in love with someone already.' He shook away the dispointment, he was truly happy for his friend. A pretty blush spread across Kagome's cheeks, and she quickly averted her gaze from Hiei to the ground.

Kurama walked up to the mound of Yusuke and Kuwabara and sweat dropped. "I think it would be best if you two would stop. We need to figure out who's going to look over Kagome at night." The two stopped, and got up. Wiping off the dirt from their shirts the two's faces turned serious for a few seconds. Kagome quietly spoke up, "Someone has to sleep at my house?" Kurama nodded. "Who wants to be the person?" asked Kurama. Everyone seemed pretty quiet, it was obvious they were all nervous about that situation. Kagome was drop dead gorgeous. Kuwabara coughed, getting ready to speak up. Yusuke elbowed him in the gut before he could say a word. Hiei looked annoyed, but stepped up and said, "Hn. I will." Kagome smiled and shook her head 'yes' in agreement. "So it's settled. Hiei will have the duties of looking over Kagome at night time."

Kagome yawned cutely, and streched her arms. The group turned to her, and had to smile. Although she had been through blood shed and heartbreak, Kagome remained innocent. "Let's go back to my house Hiei." Kagome said and tugged on Hiei's sleeve. He nodded. Picked her up bridal style (AN: lol, everyone says that) and took off. He followed Kagome's scent, and easily found the shrine she lived at. The other's, agreed to meet at Kagome's house at sunrise. And they'd go to school together.

Hiei gently put Kagome down in front of her house. "Thank you." She said greatfully. "Hn." was all he said. She giggled, and walked into her house, looking back to see if Hiei was following her. He was. Her heart skipped a beat. She kicked off her sandles at the front of the door, and called for her mother. "Hai honey. I'm in the kitchen." Hiei remained silent, and followed Kagome to the kitchen. Kagome slowly poked her head in the entrance of the kitchen, she decided just to tell her mother what was going on. She entered the kitchen, taking a deep breath she walked up to her mother. "Oka-san..this is Hiei." She said pointing at the darkly clad demon who stood in the door way. Her mother looked a little taken back. "He was assigned by the leader of Makai to protect me and the jewel. He's a friend from the past. Will it be okay for him to stay nights to protect me?" She said quickly. Her mother processed the information that she as just given. "I see. I suppose Hiei staying here would be fine." She looked a little worried, but she decided to pour all her trust into Kagome. If it was for Kagome's protection, she had no objection in the matter.

Kagome smiled happily, and hugged her mother. She bit her lip and added, "I'm transfering schools as well." Her mother sweat dropped and just nodded. She shooed Kagome out of the kitchen. "Go relax with Hiei honey. Dinner wont be ready for awhile."

Kagome took Hiei's hand and led him down the hall to her room. She slid the door open, and entered. Hiei was close behind her. The two sat down on opposite sides of the bed. Kagome folded her hands in her lap, and searched for the right words. Finally she asked, "How.. did you survive the fight with Inuyasha?" she wasted no time asking him. Hiei closed his eyes and then looked out the window. "This priestess came. And that hanyou soon forgot about the fight. I believe her name was..Kikyou." Hiei finished and looked to Kagome's face. Her eyes watered. "I see.." She couldn't help it, the tears ran down her face, causing supressed memories to re-emerge. Hiei wasn't sure what to do. He akwardly, hugged her. Mubbling comferting words, and rubbing circles on her back. She burried her face in the crook of his neck and whispered, "He always chose her. I bet he doesn't even miss me.." Hiei's eyes narrowed, the anger he held toward the hanyou resurfaced. "Do not waste your time on such filth." Kagome wrapped her arms around Hiei, drawing them closer. Embracing the warmth of Hiei's strong embrace. She closed her eyes, resting her body against Hiei. Her breath evened out, Kagome had fallen asleep.

Hiei leaned back, laying both Kagome and himself down. He snaked his arms around her tiny waist. Kagome snuggled into his chest, a smile on her face. The two stayed in the eachother's embrace for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Heart**

Chapter four

Kagome awoke to the sound of chiming bells. She stretched her arm to where her alarm clock sat, and pressed the 'off' button. Her blush was a deep shade of red when she realized her close proximity with Hiei. She couldn't help but smile at him. Her eye's softened at the peaceful look of his sleeping face. She couldn't find anything she disliked about him; every detail drew her heart into a beautiful grasp of emotions. She got shook the thoughts out of her head, and slowly pulled away from Hiei's arms and stood up. She breathed in the morning's air, and looked around her room. She noticed a neatly folded uniform sitting on her desk.

She walked up to it, and examined it. It was obviously her new school uniform. She looked at the skirt warily. It seemed a bit short. She shrugged and began undressing. She slid the skirt up onto her hips, pulling the ends down aggressively. 'It barely cover's my butt!' She cried mentally. She put the top on, and tied the bow. (AN: it's like a classic Japanese school uniform. Bow, blouse, skirt, knee socks) She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she bit her lip unsure of the image that bore into her eyes.

The black uniform contrasted her porcelain skin perfectly. Her silky locks fell to her mid back, the top showed off her mature body. She was nervous what the others would think; she bit the inside of her cheek slightly. She turned around and looked a Hiei; she grinned foolishly and jumped on his unexpecting form. His eye's jolted open. She placed her cheek on his, and whispered in his ear, "Wake up!" Hiei shivered slightly from the feeling of her warm breath on his bare neck. She smiled brightly, and giggled. She removed herself from him, and stood to the side of him, away from the bed.

She cocked her head to the right slightly and asked, "What do you think of my new uniform?" Hiei's crimson eye's scanned her beautiful frame. 'Sugoi..' He got up and embraced her, "You look great". She blushed instantly. "Arigato." She said simply. She looked up towards his face; it was coming closer to hers. 'He's going to kiss me!' she closed her eyes awaiting the affection that was soon to be placed upon her. Their face quickly backed away from each other's when the knock was heard on the door. Kagome shifted her weight; they looked at one another in an awkward silence. "I should get the door.." Kagome said quickly, and turned on her heel and exited the room quickly.

'I wish he did..' Kagome thought to herself, as she quickly walked down the hallway. She walked towards the front door, and slid it open. Standing in front of her was Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke. She smiled at them, "Ohayo. Good morning!" she motioned for them to come in. The boys stared at her, memorized by her beauty. "Nani?" she asked cutely. 'Gods, that skirt is so short..' thought Kurama. She shrugged, and walked into the kitchen. Hiei quickly joined her at her side, she smiled up at him adoringly. She gave him a quick hug and began making a hot cup of tea.

"Does anyone want anything?" She asked. The others shook their heads, and she continued brewing her tea. "So! Hiei..what did you and Kagome do last night?" Kuwabara asked and wiggled his eyebrows hinting on sexual acts. Kagome sweat dropped and laughed. "Hn. Baka." Was all Hiei said. Kurama chuckled and said, "We should be going soon. Hiei, we'll get in contact with you after school." Hiei nodded and stole one last look at Kagome and left. Kagome sipped her tea slowly, savoring its flavor as it slid down her throat. She finished it quickly and said, "Let's go." Together they descended the long stairs of the shrine. She basked in the sun, it was a gorgeous day. The wind blew her hair, and played with the hem of her skirt. Soon the group made their way through the busy street's of Tokyo.

Kagome watched the morning commuters walk steadily through the streets, carrying their briefcases. "Yusuke-san, what's your school like?" Kagome asked curiously. Yusuke stuck out his tongue and said, "Horrible. I hate school." Kagome blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. "Ignore Yusuke. He doesn't like it because he's forced to learn. It's a fine school Kagome, you'll fit in fine." Kurama said comfortingly. "Hai." Kagome said enthusiastically and nodded her head.

Soon a very large building came into view. They walked closer and Kagome read the sign aloud, "Kyusan High". The school was much larger then her previous one and it looked of better quality. "Come on, I'll take you to the office." Kurama said. Kagome followed him inside the school, not noticing the stares. Kurama glared at the males of his school, they were looking at her in such a hungry way. "Hey honey! Come on over here!"A student said loudly. Kagome's eyes widened, 'Are they making fun of me?'

She looked at Kurama, sadness evident in her bright blue eyes. "Ignore them, they're all idiots." Kurama said and took her hand and led the way to the office. The entered the office and Kagome introduced herself to the secretary. "Konichiwa, I'm Kagome Hiragashi, I just transferred here from Shikagami High." She bowed politely. The old woman smiled at Kagome and pushed her glasses up to the brim of her nose. "Nice to meet you deer, I'm Ms. Tanaka, here's your schedule. Enjoy it here." She handed Kagome her schedule and gave her one last smile before typing on her computer.

Kagome thanked her and left with Kurama. Kagome scanned the paper, trying to figure everything out. She gave up with a sigh and handed it to Kurama. "I don't know what this means." She said sheepishly. Kurama laughed and took a look at it. "No need to worry, your schedule is exactly the same as mine." Kagome relaxed at what he said. "Good." She said with a smile.

The two walked to their first class together. Kurama pointed out the teacher and sat down in his seat. "Arigato." She said simply and walked up to the teacher. "Hello. I'm Kagome, I'm a new student." The teacher looked at her, surprised at the young beauty that stood before him. He nodded and motioned her to come to the front of the class. "Hey! Listen up everyone, we have a new student. Her name is Kagome. Make her feel welcome." Kagome stared nervously at the sea of students that were staring right back.

"Konichiwa." She said innocently and bowed slightly. Hoots and whistling were heard from the back of the room. Kagome blushed. "That's enough, Kagome you can sit down next to Kurama." "Hai." She said quickly and sat down next to the familiar face.

The day went by quickly, the group met up together at the front of the school. Kagome squealed happily when she saw Hiei's face. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into the warmth. "Hiei, I missed you." Hiei couldn't help but smile, and he returned the hold. Yusuke grinned at the two's display of affection towards one another. "Shorty's got a girlfriend." Kuwabara teased. Kurama smiled and watched the two jealously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Shut up baka." Hiei said in reply to the statement Kuwabara had made. Kagome laughed, and stuck her tongue out at the fuming red head. The group joined in on the laughter, the happy moment was a breath of fresh air. Kagome was in complete bliss, being with these people reminded her so much of her adventures in the Feudal Era. She yearned to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo again. While reminiscing, she felt a pulse of power from a distance away.

"Nani?" She thought to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, something was oddly familiar about the aura. The other's noticed her distraction, Hiei let his Jagan Eye (AN: I think that's right. :3) sweep the area, searching for a hint on danger that had left Kagome distressed. His eyes narrowed at the feeling of a hanyou's spirit energy.

Kagome stared at Hiei's face, searching for his emotions. She swallowed hard, and said, "It's him..". She looked towards the ground solemnly. Kurama towards Hiei questioningly, "What is it Hiei?" He stepped toward his friend with a look of concern on his face.

"That hanyou from the past.. He's here." Kagome shivered at the tone Hiei had used. She felt a knot in her stomach grow, fear emerged, running through every vain in her body.

"I don't understand. He shouldn't be here..I thought the well was closed." Kagome shook her head in disbelief. Hiei tightened his hold around her, and said, "He'll die today."

Kagome smiled softly, but she couldn't help but feel something terrible was about to happen. Yusuke interrupted her thinking, "Well come on! Let's go kick his ass." He gave a cocky smirk. Kagome nodded her head slowly.

"Don't worry one bit Kagome-san! I'm the strongest there is!" Kuwabara boasted, he flexed his muscles to prove his statement. Kagome coughed and looked away. Laughter played in Hiei's eyes, but the rest of his face stayed emotionless. Hiei hoisted Kagome up into his arms, and took off towards the hanyou's energy. The others quickly joined them; they arrived at Kagome's house within minutes.

"Good, my family isn't home right now." She said. She looked around for signs of Inuyasha. A crash was heard coming from the well house. The door of the old well flew opening, dust filled the air. Kagome coughed at waved the air in front of her face. Hiei instinctively pushed Kagome behind him, and stood in a protective stance.

Suddenly Inuyasha bounded out from the well house and landed before the Spirit Detectives. He snarled at the group, his eye's automatically landed on Kagome's small frame. He smiled sadistically. He took at step towards her and a sharp blade was pressed against his neck. Hiei had teleported himself right behind the unsuspecting hanyou's form. He let the blade nick the soft skin of his neck. Blood trickled down the fresh wound.

"Looking for a death wish Hanyou?" Hiei spat.

Inuyasha growled, "I'm looking for my property." He eyed Kagome hungrily. Kagome gasped and shuddered in fear. Kurama placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, she smiled at him lightly.

Hiei felt his inner demon rip at his hold; he pushed the power back down and clenched his sword harder. "You'll die today. Ja ne." He backed up slightly, repositioned his stance and gracefully drew the blade down at Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could blink the blade pierced his chest.

"Sugoi.." Kagome said in amazement, Hiei had gotten a lot stronger.

Inuyasha grabbed his wound, and spat at Hiei. "You'll fucking pay for that." He unsheathed his sword, it instantly transformed into the tremendous blade known as the Tetsuiga. (AN: I don't really know how to spell that.) Inuyasha lunged at Hiei, their blades met. Kurama watched the fight intently, he watched the two's moves very carefully. Kagome stood behind everyone else; she couldn't stand watching them fight. She feared the outcome.

She backed up more and more. Her back hit something hard. Her eyes jumped in surprise, and turned around quickly to see what it was. Her frame shook at the realization of who it was.

"Naraku." She said. The demon smirked at her reaction and delivered a blow that knocked her unconscious. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Inuyasha, we're done here." The dark voice drew everyone from their concentration. The spirit detectives looked over their shoulders, and saw Kagome draped over Naraku's shoulder. Hiei's eyes bled red, he growled loudly. "How dare you touch what is mine." Naraku laughed evilly.

"You're mistaken, she's _mine_." Naraku disappeared in a smoke of black miasma. Inuyasha snorted at the group and joined Naraku in the sea of miasma. "Until next time..Hiei." Said Inuyasha.

Hiei raced towards the miasma, but to no avail. He swung his sword desperatly at the smoke, untill all of it had disamated. Hiei dropped to his knee's, he punched the ground. The earth beneath him exploded leaving a huge crater in it's wake.

"Kusu!" Hiei spoke.

The group held a look of guilt, Kurama walked up to his friend and knelt beside him. "Don't worry my friend, we'll get her back." He bowed his head in respect and stood up. He turned his gaze up towards the sky, all he wanted was to see Kagome's beautiful face again.

(With Naraku & Inuyasha)

The two half demons arrived in a large castle that inhabited Makai. Naraku ordered his servants to clean Kagome up and leave her in a room. The servants bowed their heads quickly and turned and left.

"The plan went perfectly. Soon, Kagome will take her rightful place beside me." Naraku said with a dark smile. Inuyasha nodded his head silently, and rubbed his neck. "What shall I do now?" Asked Inuyasha emotionlessly. "Do what you wish. I'll call you if I need you." Naraku said and dismissed his loyal follower. Inuyasha bowed deeply and left the room.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, her long eye lashes fluttered. She rubbed her eyes softly and looked around at her surroundings. "Hiei.." She whispered. A maid walked up towards her, ushering her into the hot spring. "Ano Kagome-sama, Naraku-sama wishes for you to bathe." Kagome gave a look of disgust, but in the end she sighed and followed the maids directions. 'I'm in no position to fight..Naraku will surely kill me.' Kagome thought to herself as she stepped into the warm water of the hot spring.

She settled herself down, she let the warm water nip at her bare skin. She sighed contently, but the feeling was soon repaced with fear. "What am I going to do..?" A tear rolled down her face. She burried her face into her hands and sobbed.

BAHAHA. Cliffhanger. XP


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kagome's tears trickled down into the steaming water, creating ripples of dispare. All she could think about was Hiei, she wanted him to be near her, she needed to feel is loving embrace. Kagome sighed painfully, and ran her hands through her long locks. She masaged sweet smelling shampoo's into it, and washed it clean with the pure water she sat in. After she finished cleaning herself, and slowly emerged from the hot spring. She tip toed towards the soft towel hanging on the hook and wrapped her self into it. After drying her body, a light nock came from the door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked calmly.

"Are you don't Miss?"

"I'am." With her response the same maid came into the spring carrying a beautiful black kimono. Kagome's eyes widdened at the beauty of the fabric. 'This kimono can't be mine, it's far too nice.'

"Naraku-sama wishes you to wear this." The maid said nicely.

Kagome looked unsure, she hesitantly reached out for the kimono. She nodded her head in respect and said a quick 'Thank You', the maid turned and left, leaving Kagome to ready herself. She bit her lip, "Why is he being so kind to me?" She didn't like the feeling that was growing in her stomach, it made squeezed at her heart. She let the towel drop to her ankles, and she wrapped the expensive fabric around herself. She folded the hakama carefully, making sure not to tarnish it's beauty. She gazed at the reflection in the mirror, the kimono made her look so regal.

Kagome's hair curled into beautiful tendrils due to the bath she just took, her blue eyes popped from the contrast of the dark fabric. She stepped out from the bathing area and looked around in wonderment. The maid sat waiting patiently in a lavish chair, once she saw Kagome emerge she popped up and bowed.

"Kagome-sama, you look wonderful."

"A-arigato." She said blushing slightly, she wasn't used to getting many compliments.

"Naraku-sama asks for you presence in his office. I'll take you to him now." Before Kagome could say anything in return, the maid had already left the room, walking at a brisk pace. Kagome paled slightly, and quickly took after the maid. She looked around her in awe, the castle was truly a sight to behold. The large hallway was adorned with fabulous paintings, every detail you could imagine was acounted for.

The maid stopped suddenly and turned to Kagome, "This is it, I shall see you later Miss Kagome." And with that, the maid left. Kagome watched her retreating form untill it dispeared. She stalled, not wanting to approach what was waiting before her. She trembled as she reached out and took a firm hold of the door's handle. She gave a quick push and the door opened. There before her was Naraku in all his glory. He sat behind his desk, his eyes devouring Kagome.

Kagome stepped into the study more, she stopped a good enough distance from him and she waited for something to happen. Her eyes gazed down at the floor, she was far too scared to look him in the eye.

"Look at me." His voice boomed.

Kagome's form jumped slightly, she slowly raised her face. Naraku smiled sadistically, "That's a good miko." He left his desk and walked slowly towards Kagome, "For awhile now I've had these...feelings. Feelings that cannot be ignored. To put it simply miko, I yearn for you." Kagome wasn't expecting this, she held a confused look on her face. She backed up slightly, before she could take another step back Naraku had apeared inches away from her. He snaked his strong arms around her waist, he pulled her into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck, and nipped at it slightly.

Kagome tensed, and struggled to break free of his strong hold. "Let me go!" She pleaded. His hold grew stronger, he whispered in her ear, "You are mine. You cannot do anything about it. Soon I will take you as my mate, and we shall rule all of Makai together." Kagome couldn't hold the tears back any longer, she cried out and hit his chest in a feeble atempt to get away. It was to no avail.

Naraku chuckled and took in her scent. His eyes rolled back slightly, the sent of this woman made his blood boil. "I will never be yours. Let me go!" Kagome insisted. Naraku ignored her outburst and let his hands trail down her body. He took in her every curve, he made his way down to her lower back, and Kagome gasped. "Agari!" She yelled. (AN: That's stop. I'm pretty sure. Hah.) He silenced her cries with his lips, he took advantage of her open mouth. He slipped his tounge into her small mouth. Tears spilled down her face. His tounge slid across hers, she bit back a moan. 'Hiei! Onegai, help me.' She thought despertly as she gave into the dark demon lord's affections. She shly returned the kiss, her heart was screaming out by her actions. But her body could not deny the feelings that Naraku had ignited within her. His hands roamed her body, she pressed herself up against Naraku innocently.

Naraku smiled evily at the Kagome's responce. 'It's only a matter of time, _Kagome_.' A knock on the door interupted the two's moment of affection. Kagome breathed heavily, she sunk her head in shame. Naraku looked annoyed and said, "What is it?" Inuyasha came through the door out of breath. He stood for a moment, trying to regain his strength. "Yes?" Naraku asked impatiently.

"Gomen. There are four energies that had invaded your barrier. It's estimated that they will be here within the hour Naraku-sama." He stopped and took another deep breath, "I believe they're Kagome's little friends." He bit out in disgust. Kagome looked up hopefully, she couldn't help but calling out Hiei's name, "Hiei!" Naraku's eyes darkened violently, he quickly used his demon power to appear in front of Kagome. He raised his hand and delivered a sharp slap across her face. The force of the blow sent her falling to the ground.

She couldn't believe what had just happened, 'He actually hit me. Kuso, it hurts.' She placed her hand to the place Naraku had struck. Her cheek burned red from the attack. She looked up at him, tears dropping from her eyes. "Bastard." She got up and said, "Hiei will rescue me..I know he will. I-I love him!" Kagome closed her mouth quickly. 'I love him..?' She confused herself at her own outburst. She was terrified at what Naraku was going to do.

Naraku regained his calm demenor, "In that case, I'll kill him." "Iie! You can't!" Kagome cried out suddenly. Inuyasha stood watching Kagome, guilt filled his heart. 'Gomen nasai Kagome-chan..' (AN: He should be guilty!!! )

With that, Naraku left Kagome by herself and let the words sink into her spirit. "Onegai, iie.." Was all she could say. She threw herself down on the ground, she cried uncontrollably. 'Don't die Hiei, I need you.'

Naraku smiled at his choice of words, the look on Kagome's face made the will to fight even stronger. "I shall kill that nusence today." Naraku said to Inuyasha. "Yes, I will be there if you need support." Naraku scoffed at the hanyou's response, "I shall not require the aid of you." Inuyasha stopped and glared at Naraku. "Fine." Inuyasha said and walked back to quarters.

Naraku returned looked out the large door that led out to the castle's garden, he felt their engergies coming closer. He clenched his fist hard, and prepared himself for the upcoming battle.

With the Spirit Detectives

"Yo Kurama, how much father do you think?" Yusuke called out. Kurama looked towards his running friend, "Not much father. Five minutes at the most." Yusuke nodded, and picked up his pace. Hiei was far ahead of him, his drive was intense. 'Kagome, I'm coming.' Hiei thought.

Hiei lept through the lush forest, and used his great demon strength to pour his power into his speed. Soon a large castle came into view for the detectives. "Woah!" Said Kuwabara. The four young men aproached the castle carefully. A figure jumped down from a balcony and laughed.

"I see you have come to fight you pathetic detectives." Said a demon confidently. The demon stood at least seven feet tall, it was extremely ugly. Horns grew out of his back, giving him the image of something similar to a dinosoar. "Ewie!" Cried out Kuwabara. Yusuke rolled his eyes and raised his hand up. "Spirit gun!" He called out, a blast of pure energy formed and flew towards the demon.

The demon saw the attack coming, and dodged just in time. It smirked at the failed attackk. "Is that all?" The demon took a sword off from it's back, he closed his eyes for a second. "Danmatsuma!" (AN: Death Agony.) The sword released a wave of power, it dystroyed the ground instantly. The power traveled in a straight line, it headed for Yusuke. "Feh." Yusuke said in reply of the demons attack. Yusuke released another ball of power, this time larger. It enveloped the demon's attack easily. A large explosion was seen, the ground shook in defiense. The demon's jaw dropped, he scrambled into a sloppy fighting stance.

"Enough of this game." Hiei said coldly. He took off toward the demon, he disapeared into the air. He reapeared right infront of the scared demon. "Monshi." (AN: Die in Agony) He said simply as he let his sharp sword make a clean sweep at the demon's neck. He landed in a simple stance, he steathed his sword and started walking back towards the group. The demon stood motionless, it's eyes widening by Hiei's ferocious attack. "Ahhhhhhhc-" Blood spurted out of the huge wound, the demon's eyes rolled back. He looked through pure white eyes as his head slid off and fell to the ground.

Kuwabara stood there with a sweat drop forming on his head. "Jeez Hiei." "Come on, lets go." Hiei said as he started into the entrance of the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiei walked faster towards the castle, he could nearly hear Kagome's heart beat. He could almost see her radiating smile. Hiei pushed the grand door open, they entered the castle cautiously. The room was barely lighted, the spirit detectives squinted their eyes in confusion.

"I see you have made it inside. Hiei." A dark voice said.

Hiei jumped into a fighting stance, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Show yourself." Hiei bit out. A dark figure emerged from the dark shadows, it was indeed, Naraku.

"You have interfered with my plans too much already. Today you all die." Naraku said. Hiei scoffed rudely at his confidence.

"We shall see." Hiei sprang from his position, and sliced wildly at his opponent. Naraku avoided the attacks with ease; he changed his place of defense to offense. Naraku let his tentacles spread out wickedly, the shot towards Hiei in many directions.

Hiei stood his ground calmly, he closed his eyes. In one large slash, the tentacles were rendered useless; they lay scattered on the ground before him. Naraku's eyes widened slightly. Hiei took his chance to advance on his opponent. He drew is sword up into the air, smoke gathered around the blade. He spun it in a clock wise circle, chanting a few words, a sea of fire spewed from his weapon.

"Ryu Takibi" (AN: Fire Dragon) He yelled out, his blade fell upon Naraku's exposed shoulder. Naraku cried out in pain, he instantly dropped down to his knees. Blood poured out the ghastly wound, it pooled around him as a sea of red.

"Yeah! Go Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled from the sidelines. Kurama let out a breath of relief, 'Good, Hiei won.' He watched on as his friend approached the wounded demon.

"Feh. Pathetic." Hiei spat. Hiei's fist connected with Naraku's face, the force of the blow threw him against the wall. Naraku gasped in pain. Hiei, showing no mercy, hoisted Naraku back up. Hiei grasped his head, and slammed it against the wall again. (AN: nn) Naraku was far from conscious, his body lay slack on the ground.

Hiei plunged his blade deep within the heart of his enemy, Naraku's body tensed in response. His heartbeat slowed, and within seconds, it stopped all together.

Hiei removed his sword from the carcass; and paused. He let his Jagan eye spread throughout the area, trying desperately to find his Kagome. 'Where are you!?' He thought desperately.

Her spirit energy was faint, the second he caught it, he took off down the hallway. He bounded down the long hallway, her presence becoming more evident in every step he took. He reached the end of the hallway, a very large door stood in front of him. He punched the door open with his fist, too impatient to deal with doors at that moment. Kagome lay broken on the ground; the scent of her tears hit his senses.

His heart pained. He walked up to her slowly. "Kagome.." He said softly. Her head automatically snapped up, her eyes full of tears. She shook her head in disbelief. She scrambled to get up off of the floor. She reached out desperately to Hiei.

"Hiei!" She called out in joy. She jumped into his arms. Tears of joys replaced her tears of sorrow. "I knew you'd come for me! Don't ever leave me again." She said.

Hiei devoured her scent, and wrapped his arms protectively around her slim waist. "I promise." He said simply. He took hold of her chin, and tilted it up toward his face.

Kagome stared into his deep red eyes, trying to read his next move. Her heart pounded fast in her chest, she swallowed hard. 'Hiei..' His face got closer to hers; she shut her eyes in response.

His warm lips pressed against hers, she responded immediately. She let her fingers run through his rebellious spiked hair. His tongue ran against her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, granting him access. She moaned as their tongues rubbed against one another's. Kagome melted into him, letting their passion escalate. They broke apart from each other minutes later, Kagome gasped for air. Her face flushed a cute pink.

Kagome hugged Hiei's frame, "Hiei, I love you." Hiei's eyes widened. His eyes softened seconds later, "I love you as well. Be mine forever." Kagome smiled brightly, "Of course!" She giggled and kissed him again quickly on the lips.

"Hiei! Kagome?! Are you alright?!" Asked an out of breath Kurama. He paused at their intimate embrace. His heart clenched.

"Yes Kurama, we're both fine." Kagome said with a smile. She nuzzled her face into Hiei's neck. Hiei couldn't help but blush.

Kuwabara popped up in a cloud of smoke, "I knew it! Kagome-san and Hiei are in love!" He sauntered over to the couple, batting his eyelashes suggestively.

"Baka." Hiei said.

Kagome let out a laugh. Yusuke rolled his eyes at the scene. "Shut up Kuwa-baka." After the happy moment had passed, Kagome looked at everyone in the group.

"Domo arigato, for saving me." She smiled sweetly and bowed her head in respect. "It was no problem at all Kagome." Kurama responded.

"I'm a hero! It's what I do Kago-" Kuwabara's sentence was silenced by a blow to the head from Yusuke. Kagome sweat dropped. Kagome walked up to Hiei, she embraced him in a hug. She yawned cutely, "Can we go home?" She asked. Hiei nodded his head. He picked her up gently, resting her against his chest. She laid her head down on his shoulder, and let her eyes flutter closed.

The group left the castle, and made it back to the portal. The group arrived at Kagome's house. The stars were out, and the moonlight illuminated Kagome's features, making her look like a Goddess. Hiei looked down at her in awe. Kurama looked away painfully. 'Kagome..'

"I'll see you guy s in school tomorrow!" Yusuke said, he waved his friends goodbye and took off down the stairs. "Bye guys!" Said Kuwabara.

Kurama and Hiei were left. Kagome laid motionless in the hold of Hiei. "What is it Kitsune?" Asked Hiei. Kurama sighed. "Nothing, I'll see you later." He turned his back on his friend, and walked down the shrine's steps.

Hiei shook his head, and carefully carried Kagome into her home. The house was dark, he assumed her family was in bed already. He walked towards her bedroom, he opened the door and stepped in. He laid her down on her bed. He turned around, ready to leave.

"Hiei?" Kagome called quietly. He looked over his shoulder. Kagome stared up at him, her big blues eyes shimmering in the moon light.

"Hn?" He said.

"C-could you sleep with me?" She cocked her head to the side slightly. Hiei nodded his head, and walked towards Kagome's bed. She scooted herself over some, and waited for him to join her. He slid down next to her, wrapping his arms around, and pulling her close to him. Kagome sighed contently, and she laid her head on his firm chest.

Her eyes fell quickly asleep. Hiei lay awake, his heart bursting with happiness. "I love you, Kagome."


End file.
